Ryoma's Way: You're Guilty!
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Because unbeknownst to her, she stole his heart. One shot. RyoSaku. R&R! Revised.


**Ryoma's Way: You're Guilty**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer:**Tennis no Ojisama and its original characters isn't mine.

**Warning: **Super OOCness ahead. Story had written without betareader's help. Subject for a lot of errors.

**Main Pairing: **Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno

**~xxooxx~**

She silently hummed to herself while she washed the plates and utensils that she used when she cooked their lunch. Her grandmother had left earlier after finishing her meal that made her wonder why. The first day of classes will be next week and the tennis club will not yet active until the second week comes. She noticed that her grandmother has an usual smile when she talked to her. Sakuno assumed that something's good happened that day.

She was about to dry her hands when the doorbell rang. She swiftly strode towards the door and opened it. To her surprise, there are two police officers standing at their entrance. She blinked and gave them a startled look.

"Anou... what can I do for you?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

One of the policemen showed a paper to her and said:

"Tokyo City Police Department." then showed a badge to Sakuno. "Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki, you are under arrest." he declared.

**~xxooxx~**

She almost cried when the police officers took her from their house and brought her to the police station. She wished to call her grandmother and they agreed. Unluckily, her grandmother's line was busy. She trembled in fear while she sat within the interrogation room waiting for the investigator to come to talk to her. Her bottom lip almost bled for her constant biting out of nervousness. Good God! What's happening? She couldn't remember what she did wrong why she's there. If getting lost at the downtown of Tokyo City is a crime, maybe she's guilty. But that couldn't be the reason right. She kept her gaze straight at the door while trying her best not to cry. Her knuckles almost turned to while for her tight clenching at her skirt. Finally, the Investigator Officer came and sat at the other side of the table. Sakuno noticed that his purple eyes are familiar to her but his dark sunglasses concealed the upper part of his face. He has a messy long black hair that loosely tied in a ponytail.

"You're Miss Ryuzaki?" the Investigator asked while he flip up some papers on the folder he's holding.

"Yes." Sakuno replied. "Sir, can you please tell me why I'm arrested?" she asked.

"Oh." the officer said and gave her a look. "Someone filed a case against you, Miss." he added.

"What case is it? And for what offense?" Sakuno asked with a shaky voice. She couldn't believe it. She's going to jail and have to throw away those dreams she's yearning for. Her grandmother will be petrified and will surely be broken. Ryoma-kun will put an end to their friendship and would leave Japan so no one could associate him to a criminal like her. Tears threatening to fall down from her hazel eyes as she waited for the answers.

"Qualified Theft. He said you took something very important from him." the officer said.

Sakuno stared at him with her eyes widened in surprise. What? I didn't took anything from others without their consent. I'm not a thief. This is impossible. She thought. Who would have accused her for being a thief?

"Who complained against me?" she asked curiously.

The Police Officer stood from his seat and closed the folder that he was reading earlier.

"Oh, I think he's outside. Wait, I'll just call him so you can talk to him." the officer told her with a grin.

The Officer went to the door and peeked outside. He summoned someone silently and told him to go inside the interrogation room. Sakuno gulped and started to breathe heavily. She was about to meet the man who's breaking her plans and dreams and especially her future. But once again, she found herself dumb. A familiar boy with dark green locks and amber cat like eyes came inside the room. His eyes were covered by the bill of his Fila cap but Sakuno noticed his tension as he sat at the other side of the table.

"Ryo...Ryoma-kun.." she called silently but the Tennis Prince didn't even moved at his seat.

"I see so you know Mr. Ryoma Echizen." the Officer interceded.

"You mean... Ryoma-kun, you're the complainant?" Sakuno asked but still he didn't replied.

"Echizen-kun said you took something from him really important." the Officer said while smiling suspiciously at Ryoma. Ryoma frowned and took a peek under his cap.

"Echizen-kun, when did Ryuzaki-san took that something special from you?" the officer asked who seemed that he's suppressing a maniacal laugh.

"Before the previous school year ended and before I went back to America." Ryoma replied with a stiff reaction.

Sakuno seemed to be in panic. She couldn't understand why would Ryoma accused her for stealing something really important from him. Did he mean his red tennis racquet that he willingly gave to her after their victory against Rikkai Dai?

"Ryoma-kun, I can't remember anything that I took from you. But if you mean about the tennis racquet that you'd given me before, I'll give it back to you. Please don't do this to me." Sakuno pleaded and her tears betrayed her and fell from her eyes.

Ryoma lifted his gaze and saw her crying. He mentally cursed someone at the back of his head and turned his attention to the Police Officer.

"I want to withdraw the case against her. I think she's not aware that she took it from me." Ryoma said to the Police Officer with an annoyed tone.

The Police Officer grinned at him once more. Ryoma started to feel that he was about to kill two people for that day.

"Are you sure, Echizen-kun?" The officer asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Ryoma said the sent deathly glares to the officer.

"Okay." the officer said with a grin and left them within the room.

xxoxx

When they finally left the Police Station with all matters had been settled, Sakuno took a deep breath and felt relieved. Ryoma still felt uneasy and hid his eyes with the use of his cap. Sakuno noticed that the sun was about to set and thank god for turning the events on her favor. But still she wonders why did Ryoma sued her. They heard his phone rung and Ryoma took it from his pocket then answered it.

"Momo-senpai..." he said coldly and after several seconds he said "I'll kill you later." which was audible enough to Sakuno before ending the call.

"Let's go, Ryuzaki. I'll walk you home." he said stoicly and walked ahead of her. She followed him shortly and they walked together.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called again. "I'm sorry." he said which Sakuno understood well what he means to say.

"It's alright, Ryoma-kun." she replied with a faint smile. "But please don't do that again. You made me feel very anxious." she added.

He turned his head to her and stopped on his tracks. He looked at her sternly and she stopped near him.

"I'll never do that again. From now on, I'll do everything on my own way." he said straightly at her and she smiled.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." she replied happily.

He flashed his one of his smirks at her informing her that she has nothing to worry about. He resumed at his walk and she followed him.

"Ryoma-kun?" she called. He stopped and then buried his left hand at his side pockets.

"Yeah?" he asked waiting for her.

"What was it? I mean the important thing I took from you." she said innocently.

Ryoma could feel that his cheeks would soon be tainted with blush and then turned his face at the opposite direction hoping that she won't notice his blush.

"My.. my.." he stuttured. Damn it. It was the first time he stuttured at the front of a girl.

"Your?" Sakuno asked.

"My heart." Ryoma whispered but was enough to Sakuno to hear it clearly.

Ryoma pulled his cap lower to cover up his embarassment and Sakuno was surprised at his indirect confession. A moment later, both of them were blushing so hard and couldn't even look at each other. Ryoma started to walk again slowly still with his left hand on his pocket and his right hand sways free at his side. He was thinking of what could be her answer and silently pray that she wouldn't go away from him after learning that he likes her. No. He loves her.

Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was starting to walk away from her. Did he changed his mind and realized that he was wrong? It couldn't be. She followed him and walked again at his side silently. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes and saw that he was disturbed. He might be waiting for her answer, she thought. She blushed and then sighed to herself to gain confidence. She made moved closer to him and carefully slipped her left hand into his calloused hand and intertwined her with his. Ryoma's eyes widened as he felt her soft hand on his hand. He looked at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Ryoma-kun." she whispered. "Please be careful with my heart." she added.

And for the first time in his life, Ryoma smiled because of a certain girl who unknowingly stole his cold heart and made it melt.

"I promise, Sakuno-chan." he replied with a smile.

Our new couples walked together while holding each others hand with the setting sun served as a witness. Oops...correction... With the setting sun and some of the former Seigaku regulars who were hiding at the bushes serve as their witness in their new found relationship.

"Saa... As I predicted. Echizen can do the confession all by himself." Fuji said and then chuckled.

The Police Investigator wore off his wig and sunglasses and was revealed as Momoshiro in disguised.

"That brat, he couldn't even say thanks and instead threaten me to kill me later." Momoshiro hissed.

"Nya! But at the end of the day, they belong to each other." Eiji exclaimed.

"You're so called mission is over. Run 50 laps now. That's because you ditch the afternoon practice." Tezuka commanded.

"Oh, Mitsu-kun. You're so mean." Fuji said with a grin and started to run with the others.

Wondering why they're wearing police uniforms and why Tezuka is with them spying on Echizen? I don't know don't ask me.

xxooxx

A/n: I wrote this when I'm on my way back to Manila after two weeks of vacation. I got this idea when I saw a police mobile, a police talking to a woman when the bus I was riding back then passed on the NLEX. Weird but that's where I got it. Anyway, thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.

~Sessrin Koshimae


End file.
